1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated vending systems, and more particularly to a computer controlled rental system for articles such as video cassettes and players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although a wide variety of vending machines is well known in the prior art, advances in technology and computers have made sophisticated vending systems possible for rentals of articles such as video cassettes and attempts to provide automated systems are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,810 to Shore et al discloses a system which utilizes a robotic arm distribution technique and is limited in the number of cassettes, or other articles that differ by shape, size or weight such as VCR, cables, etc. The time required for a transaction is substantial, especially when number of articles are high and no means is provided to identify the returned item. Gould et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,040 teaches an ordering terminal which includes a display previewing video materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,802 to Maciver et al describes a method of renting articles with distribution means using a carousel system which is limited in the number of articles it can handle, variety of articles, and differences in size, shape and weight.
Other known patented dispensing devices are described in the following patents: Couch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,977; Simjian, U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,544; Bengtsson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,577; Naito et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,241; Anne, France #2,548,806; and Spooner et al, G.B. #2,143,662.